


Rocko's Revenge On IGN

by xandermartin98



Category: Rocko's Modern Life, The Ren & Stimpy Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocko gets his revenge on IGN for not being featured in their "Top 100 Animated Series" list in a parody of "Don't Whiz On The Electric Fence" from Ren & Stimpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocko's Revenge On IGN

Rocko stormed through the front door of the IGN list-making headquarters on a very rainy day as lightning cracked the sky; his raincoat was dripping with water.

He looked around and could not believe what he saw: it was a giant list of the top 100 "best" cartoons, and Rocko's Modern Life was omitted from it! Worse yet, IGN had done horrible things to the show.

"My adult humor world record! COVERED IN BUBBLE GUM!" Rocko yelled. He turned around and saw something even more shocking.

"My collection of rare, incurable fans! VIOLATED!" Rocko turned around again and his eyeballs nearly jumped out of his face.

"My various award nominations for being the best cartoon ever! PAINTED...LIKE EASTER EGGS!!!" Rocko growled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he moaned.

Rocko began menacingly and angrily stomping toward the two idiots who removed his show from IGN's "Top 100 Animated Series" list. Their names were Joe and Bob, and they backed away further and further as Rocko approached them, until finally they were trapped against a wall.

"YOUUU..." Rocko said. "BOTH OF YOUUU..."

Suddenly, the music started to sound extremely creepy as Rocko's face, dripping with anger sweat, slowly contorted into a devilish grin.

"Oh, what I'm gonna do to you..." Rocko said, his hands trembling with nervousness. "I'm so angry!"

"First, I'm gonna tear your lips out." Rocko explained. "Yeah...that's what I'm gonna do!"

Joe and Bob moaned with fear.

"Next, I'm gonna..." Rocko grinded his teeth together. "GOUGE your eyes out! YEAH. That's what I'M gonna do."

"We don't actually like your show that much!" Joe and Bob said. "Yeah! You're scaring us!"

"Good! You're scared, right?" Rocko replied. "Next...I'm gonna...TEAR your arms out of the sockets!"

Joe and Bob huddled against each other, shivering with fear.

"And you wanna know what else?" Rocko finished. "I'm gonna hit ya, and you're gonna fall. And I'm gonna look down, and I'm gonna laugh. But FIRST...FIRRRST!!!...I gotta take a whiz!"

"Don't you go anywhere!" Rocko reminded them. "You stay right here. RIGHT ON THIS SPOT. I'll be back!"

Suddenly, as Rocko was heading to the bathroom, he saw a real-life version of the board game "Don't Whiz On The Electric Fence: Call Of Duty Edition" sitting on the floor.

"What's this stupid thing?" Rocko asked.

"It's a game!" Joe and Bob said. "Game! Fun!"

Rocko observed the electrified fence on the board, and his mouth curved upward into an absolutely adorable yet devious grin with his big round teeth showing. "So...you like Call Of Duty, huh? Do you REALLLY like it?"

"It's our favorite game in the WHOOOLE world!" Joe and Bob replied.

"YEAH?" Rocko replied back. "WELL.how do you like...THIS!" And with that, Rocko took his shirt and shoes off and became completely naked, revealing a censor bar on his crotch area. Joe and Bob shook their heads and winced in confusion.

Rocko then proceeded to urinate all over the electric fencing unit. The electric current tickled him as he did it, so he started laughing like a crazy person. 

"TEE HEE HEE! TEE HEE HEE! HEE HEE HEE-"

At that exact moment, the power went out and the entire building exploded.

Rocko, Joe, and Bob were now sitting in Hell with the devil.

"So, you whizzed on the electric fence, didn't you?" the devil teased them.

"DON'T WHIZ ON THE ELECTRIC FENCE!"


End file.
